Online purchasing has grown to form a large part of the retail industry. Indeed, the online retail industry has begun to largely eclipse the brick and mortar (B&M) retail industry in many product categories, such as book purchases. Nevertheless, one advantage the typical B&M has over the online counterpart is the relatively undivided attention of the consumer. For example, when the potential customer walks into a consumer electronics store, the potential customer does not have an infinite number of possible options and entertainment distracting him or her from the purchase. On the other hand, while browsing a typical retailer website, the user is offered up an almost limitless number of entertainment options that will derail the typical purchase right up to the very end. Quite simply, right up into the clicking of the “complete order” button, the user may click away from the transaction at any point and most of the progress is lost. One approach to this issue is to store a cookie file on the user's computer, which identifies the unknown user to the retail website and provides a way to restore the transaction data when the user returns.